Zoey's Baby
by seuss fan
Summary: This is my version of what should've happened after Zoey saw Chase say he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey's Baby

Zoey's Baby

What happened after Zoey saw Chase says he loves her

By: Seuss Fan

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me! I'm sorry if this bares any similarity to other fanfics that might be posted for this show)**_

Zoey Brooks slowly walked away from her computer after hearing Chase say he loved her. Zoey could not believe it. She heard Lola and Quinn make assumptions before but never really believed it was true, until she heard it for herself. She immediately ran to the phone to call her parents. "Dad, " she said into the phone, " I'm sorry to do this to you but I want to go back to PCA." 

Chase had been sulking in his room ever since he had told Logan and Michael that he loved Zoey. His friends had been trying to help him feel better by talking to him, but that wasn't helping. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Chase opened it. To Chase's surprise Zoey was standing in his doorway. "Surprise!" she said as she hugged Chase, "I've decided to come back to PCA for good." "You don't know how happy this makes me!" Chase said as he hugged Zoey even tighter. "There's one more thing I need to tell you before I say hello to everyone else." said Zoey. Chase looked at her in shock. "I heard you say that you're in love with me." "But how I didn't tell you…" "Well, somehow the web cam was on and I saw you tell Logan and Michael that you love me. And I have to say that I love you too." Chase looked at Zoey with a mixture of joy and shock on his face. After what seemed like minutes of staring into each other's eyes Chase leaned in and kissed Zoey. It was the best kiss that either of them had ever experienced. As the seconds went by the kiss became deeper and deeper, until the two of them landed in Chase's bed.

The next morning Lola and Quinn walked passed Chase, Michael, and Logan's room to find Logan and Michael sleeping outside the door. "What are you guys doing out here!" cried Quinn. "We're locked out." Michael responded. "What do you mean?" It's your room", shouted Lola. "We got back from the lounge late and the door was locked. We tried to open it with our key but we still couldn't open. So, since no one was around to help us we decided to deal with it in the morning." Logan responded. Quinn looked puzzled. "This doesn't make sense. Who would lock you guys out of your own room?" "Chase, I guess." "Why would Chase do something like that to you?" "Must have a girl in there." kidded Michael. Just then it hit Lola like a ton of bricks. "ZOEY!" she screamed. "Zoey can't be in there with him, she's in London. "No, she came back yesterday to surprise Chase. She didn't want us to tell you guys because she thought you'd tell Chase and ruin the surprise." Just at that moment the four of them began banging on the door until they got it open. And just as Lola had predicted they found Chase and Zoey, under the covers of Chase's bed, asleep, and wrapped in each other's arms.

Two Months Later

Since that fateful night Zoey and Chase had been dating. Their friends were still a little shocked about how their relationship started but couldn't contain their joy at the fact that they were finally a couple.

On the couple's two-month anniversary Zoey came into Chase's room with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked repeatedly as Zoey cried uncontrollably into his arms. "I…I….", she stammered, unable to get the words out. "Did you fail a test?", he asked, trying to get her to give him a straight answer. "Well you're on the right track of a test." Chase gave Zoey a puzzled look. "I was feeling sick and thought I might have a stomach problem so I went to the nurse and she said that she thought I had a bigger problem than just a stomach virus so she sent me to the hospital and the doctor they ran some tests and……….." "And what…" "I'm pregnant," she whispered in his Chase's ear." "What did you just say?" "I said that I'm pregnant!" Chase slowly stepped back from Zoey as her news started to sink in. "You… ………you're…OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. "I knew you'd freak out!" Zoey exclaimed. "It's just a little shocking, that's all. "I promise I'll get rid of it." "No, don't do that." Chase said while he put his arm around Zoey. "We'll keep it." "WHAT!! We can't take care of a baby, we're still in school plus my parents would not approve of that!" "I know but I'm ready to take on this challenge. I love you, Zoey. With all my heart and soul. And I know a baby will definitely complicate things but I feel that this is a sign. We're meant to take care of this child and be together for years to come." And with that Chase bent down and kissed his the mother of his future child.


	2. Chapter 2:Hold you in my arms

Zoey's Baby

Chapter 2: Hold You In My Arms

What happened after Zoey told Chase she was pregnant

By: Seuss Fan

_**(Note: These characters are not mine. Please do not sue me!)**_

Zoey was a little skeptical about keeping the baby but since Chase was so sure she couldn't help but go along with his idea. The first people to learn of Zoey and Chase's bundle of joy were, of course, their loyal friends. "What!!" exclaimed all of them at once. "You guys can't raise a baby you're just in high school!" screamed Quinn. "We know but it's our fault and we have make up for our mistake." Chase retorted. Their friends had no choice but to go along with Zoey and Chase's decision. After all, it was their baby and they were allowed to do whatever they wanted with it.

The next people on the to-be informed list were the parents. Zoey decided she should tell her parents first, considering she was carrying the child. Big mistake. Zoey's parents were extremely livid. This is something that no parent wants to hear, especially from across an ocean. Immediately after hearing the news Zoey's parents hopped on a plane to California. Once they arrived they went straight to PCA and pulled both Zoey and Chase out of class. Next, they went directly to Chase's parents and informed them of their son's predicament. As you can expect Chase's parents were not thrilled with what was going on. They were even more upset about Zoey and Chase's decision to keep the baby. After much intense deliberation among all the parties involved the parents came to the conclusion that no matter what Chase and Zoey wanted once Zoey gave birth the baby would be put up for adoption, and furthermore neither Zoey nor Chase would be allowed to go against this agreement. Zoey and Chase were both upset about this arrangement but here was nothing they could do. Their parents had more power than they did.

Zoey's parents temporarily moved back to California to watch over their daughter and make sure she was taking care of herself. They promised they would stay there until her baby was born and then they would head back to London. Her parents also let her stay in school and live in her dorm since according to school law even if a student becomes pregnant she is to be treated as every other student, since it is only fair.

During her pregnancy school became very hard for Zoey. People made fun of her as she walked from class to class and even her teachers couldn't help but stare at her ever-growing stomach. At night she would cry to her roommates. "Why me?? Why is all this happening to me??" Yet through all the tears and drama Chase was always there to support her. He came to every single one of her doctor's appointments and even accompanied her to Lamaze class. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him every day, "you should be hanging out with Michael and Logan." "I know but I love you and our child. And I don't care if we're giving it up, I want to be there for the both of you", he would respond.

As her due date approached Zoey's parents started setting up meetings with potential parents for the baby. The meetings were supposed to include Zoey's dad, mom, and herself. But, Chase demanded that he be included as well. On top of this, every single couple they met with, Chase didn't like. "What do you mean they seemed too strict? They seemed fine to me." Zoey said after the 12th meeting they had had. "I know but I just..." "You just what?" "I just can't stand the fact that we're giving the baby up. I know the plan has been in place for months and we're not allowed to say a word, but I'm really not okay with this. I want to wake up at 2 in the morning to give it a bottle, I want to watch it grow up, and I just really want to hold it in my arms!" "I know," Zoey, responded, " I feel the same as you do, but let's face it we can't take care of a baby. We have classes, and homework and the whole rest of our lives to become parents. Look, I love you, more than I think I'll ever be able to love anyone else, and I'm telling you this because I love you and want to make sure you have an amazing life. We need to give up this baby. It's for our own good."

**The Birth**

The day Zoey went into labor was one eventful day! Zoey went to her classes like she usually did. Her parents, friends, teachers and even Chase advised her otherwise, especially because she was 3 days away from her due date, but she was feeling confident that everything would be fine so she decided to follow her normal schedule. However, halfway through her first class, Zoey began to feel sharp pains in her lower back. She just assumed it was nothing and kept quiet. Then, 10 minutes later, her water broke. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! she screamed so that all of PCA heard her.


	3. Chapter 3:The birth

Stolen

**Chapter 3: The Birth**

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine.)_

The day Zoey went into labor was one eventful day! Zoey went to her classes like she usually did. Her parents, friends, teachers and even Chase advised her otherwise, especially because she was 3 days away from her due date, but she was feeling confident that everything would be fine so she decided to follow her normal schedule. However, halfway through her first class, Zoey began to feel sharp pains in her lower back. She just assumed it was nothing and kept quiet. Then, 10 minutes later, her water broke. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! She screamed so that all of PCA could hear her. "Um, Ms. Brooks, is there something wrong?" her teacher asked. "Yes, I think I'm in labor!"

Zoey was quickly rushed to the hospital and her parents were contacted. Although, during the whole time she was in the ambulance she kept screaming Chase's name. "Please calm down miss, we should be at the hospital soon," said the paramedic. "But you don't understand I need him!!" So, to quiet her down the paramedics made sure that Chase would be at the hospital by the time that they arrived.

Zoey's labor progressed quite quickly much to her everyone's surprise. By the time the baby's adopted parents arrived at the hospital, Zoey was already in the delivery room. The only other person Zoey allowed to be in the room with her other than the doctor and nurse was, of course, Chase. Her parents and her baby's new parents were both a little upset but Zoey's decision was justified. Chase was not only the father of her child; he had been through every part of her pregnancy with her and supported every decision that she made regarding the baby.

"Just one more push and it'll be all over." the doctor said to encourage Zoey. " C'mon Zoey, you can do this!" Chase chimed in. And, at just that moment Zoey and Chase's son entered the world.

As soon as school was over all their friends rushed over to congratulate Zoey and Chase, even though there wasn't much to congratulate them on. "So, um, congrats on getting through childbirth." Michael reluctantly said as he gave Zoey a bundle of light blue balloons. "It's okay, I know it's hard to know what to say." Zoey responded. "So, how was it?" Lola asked, "you know the labor?" "Well, it hurt a lot but overall it was worth the effort." she replied as her and Chase enjoyed the last few minutes that they would be spending with their little bundle of joy.

Late afternoon the next day the adoptive parents came back to take home Zoey and Chase's baby and to also sign the adoption papers. As an added bonus the new parents also got to name the baby. "PAUL!!" Chase screamed without realizing it. "Why would you pick a name like Paul? I mean no offense but it's such an ordinary name." "Well", said the adoptive mother, "it was my father's name and he just recently past away." "Oh, uh, sorry to hear that." "There," said Zoey's dad, "the papers are signed, null in void, and the kid is officially yours. Congratulations."

As soon as the papers were signed the adopted parents sped away with Paul in tow. As Zoey watched the car pull away she burst into tears and immediately grabbed Chase. "Baby, what's wrong?" "You were right." "Zoey, what do you mean?" "I think we've just made the biggest mistake of our lives."


	4. Chapter 4: Fight for your right

Stolen

**Chapter 4: Fight For Your Right**

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine. The by-laws that are mentioned in this chapter are, or at least to my knowledge, not true. If they happen to be true or at least half true there was no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me!! I don't have enough money for a lawyer!!)_

After Zoey was released from the hospital, Zoey and Chase hatched a plan. They were going to get their baby back from the adoptive parents. They knew it would be a very difficult task. After all, they did sign an agreement that stated that no matter what the legal parents of their child were Mr. and Mrs. Daniel and Lori Smith. But, Chase and Zoey were determined to fight this agreement at all costs. As soon as they were back in PCA their research began.

All their friends helped out, even Logan pitched in, although he wasn't that computer savvy. "I got it!!" screamed Quinn one day while the gang was doing research in the guys' room. "So, Quinn what'd you find?" Zoey asked with much anticipation. "Well," began Quinn, "it says here in the Adoption by-laws of the State of California that if the biological parents change their minds about the adoption agreement, disregarding what the terms of the agreement were, within thirty days of the child's birth they are allowed to file a claim against the adopted parents and have a trial." "Um, could you say that in English please?" asked Logan. "It means that Chase and Zoey are allowed to go to court against the new parents and try to get their baby back." "That's great!" shouted Zoey as she threw her arms around Quinn. "But there's only one problem," Chase interrupted, "we don't have enough money for a lawyer!!" "Don't worry", said Zoey, "I know who does."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed Zoey's father over the telephone. " We set up that agreement so that you could live a normal life and wouldn't have to take care of a baby!!" "I know Dad," said Zoey over the phone, "but Chase and I have been thinking about it and even though it would be a lot of work and would definitely be a hassle we want to take care of this baby by ourselves." "Look, do whatever you want but I'm staying out of it!" And with that Zoey's father hung up the phone and officially ended his relationship with his daughter.

Zoey and Chase then turned to the next richest person they knew. "C'mon Logan, please give us the money!" Zoey begged. "I would guys but if my parents find out what I did I'm doomed!!" "Look they won't! Just please give us the money for the lawyer so that we can get our baby back." Chase pleaded. "Ok, but don't ever ask me for money again!"

Zoey and Chase then began the process to get their baby back. First, they got a prominent lawyer who had worked on similar cases before. Then, their lawyer sent a letter to the Smiths. It stated that Zoey and Chase had changed their minds and would not rest till that baby was back with them. It also offered compensation to the Smiths as an apology for putting them through this ordeal. After the letter was sent all Zoey and Chase had to do was wait for a response.

Two weeks later it happened. "WE GOT IT!!" Chase screamed as he burst into Zoey's room. "Got what?" asked Lola. "We finally got the call from our lawyer. He said that the Smiths lawyer called him and said that they are agreeing to go to court with us and the next available date that the court has is this Saturday!!" "That's awesome, honey!" said Zoey. "Zoey you can't go!" screamed Quinn. "Saturday's the day that you said you would come with me to protest the removal of mice from the science lab!" "I know and would hate to disappoint you but this is my chance to get my child back, he's kind of more important than a bunch of rats. "I understand. And their mice, not rats!"

Saturday came faster than either Zoey or Chase could've predicted. All of their friends were present at the courthouse, except for Quinn who was diligently protecting her rats… I mean mice back at the science lab. As they were waiting for the trial to start Zoey spotted the Smiths across the lobby. Mrs. Smith saw her and came closer. "You bitch!!" she screamed in Zoey's face. "How could you do this to me and my husband! We tried for seven years to have a baby and nothing happened! When we heard about you putting your baby up for adoption we were excastic! Finally we could have a family! And now, you're going back on your word, how could you do this to me!" Zoey was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell Mrs. Smith that she was sorry and explain to her the reasons she had for changing her mind but she was just stunned. She couldn't move. Frustrated, Mrs. Smith went back to her husband and began to cry. Five minutes later the trial began.


	5. Chapter 5:We Will Be Invincible

Stolen

**Chapter 5: We Will Be Invincible**

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine.)_

Zoey and Chase were seated at a table next to the one where the Smiths were sitting. Their lawyer was with them along with his assistant. Their friends were told to sit in back of them. Surprisingly the tension was high in the courtroom. No one made a sound until the bailiff announced the judge's arrival. " All rise for Judge Renaldo", he shouted. The whole courtroom rose and then sat, moving as one. The prosecution was up first.

Zoey and Chase's lawyer gave a very emotional and moving opening statement. In it he described how much Zoey and Chase did not want to give up their baby and only went through with the adoption because Zoey's parents wanted them to. He went on to say that Zoey and Chase were people of excellent character and commitment and that they were highly capable of caring for a child, despite the fact that they were still in high school.

Then the defense gave their opening statement. The Smiths' lawyer's speech was not as moving as the prosecutions but it did make some very important points. The Smith's lawyer described how Zoey and Chase played with his clients' emotions and were now threatening to tear their little family apart. He closed by saying that Zoey and Chase were high school students and were not at all ready for the responsibility of parenthood and that the baby should belong in the Smiths' hands.

The evidence was presented. Bank statements, testimonies from friends and family took up the next few days of the trial. Zoey and Chase were forced to miss school and the Smiths' had to take off from work. The trial was hard on all that were involved.

Finally, it came time for the closing statements. Once again the Smiths' lawyer pointed out that Zoey and Chase were in high school and even though they had gotten permission to have their own room at PCA that would not be sufficient space for a child to grow up and Chase had just gotten an after school job that would not even be enough to pay for 1 year of diapers. Then Zoey and Chase's lawyer gave his closing statement. He described how Zoey and Chase had plenty of support and even though it would be a struggle, they wanted to raise their baby. Now, all there was to do was wait for the jury to reach a verdict.

It seemed like the jury was deliberating for hours when I reality it was only a few minutes. Zoey and Chase kept each other busy by talking. They talked about how it would be to have their baby in their lives and if they got the chance to keep it if they would change his name from Paul. Just as they were about to discuss more baby names the jury came back into the courtroom with their decision.

"We, the jury have come to the conclusion that Zoey and chase would make competent parents and should be allowed to keep their baby." Zoey and Chase jumped for joy. But, before they could continue their celebration they had to make sure that the judge fully agreed with their decision. "Well, you are very young to be parents but the evidence seems to be in your favor. I agree with the jury's decision, you can keep your baby." Zoey screamed and Chase gave her a huge hug. The Smiths' stormed out of the courtroom without looking back. The bailiffs brought Zoey and Chase their son. Nothing in the world would ever be able to come between them ever again.


	6. Chapter 6:Ever The Same

Stolen

**Chapter 6: Ever The Same**

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine.)_

As soon as the trial was over Zoey, Chase, and their son, Paul, settled into their new life. At first, it was tough getting settled in. Besides trying to tackle schoolwork and Chase's part time job at the local video store Zoey and Chase also had to deal with raising their baby. The two parents were both up until 3 A.M. every night trying to get their child to go to sleep. After three months filled with sleepless nights Zoey decided to consult some professional help.

She took Paul to the doctor's office one day after picking him up from day care. The doctor explained that Paul was colicky and that the only way to cure this was to leave the problem alone and everything would go away naturally. Zoey bravely took the doctors advice and braced herself for more sleepless nights.

Once again, Chase was there for Zoey. Even though he was suffering as much as she was he still put on a good face for her and tried his best to be as supportive as possible. Eventually, Paul's colic calmed down and the happy couple was able to suffer through midterms in an almost perfect peace.

Shortly after testing came the traditional high school ritual we all know as prom. Now, to most of us the biggest problem regarding the celebration of this sacred pastime would be finding the right clothes to wear or possibly a date but for Zoey and Chase the biggest problem was finding someone to baby-sit. Usually, they would consult one of their friends to help them out but on this occasion all of their friends would be at the dance. Zoey had the idea of asking Coco, her old dorm adviser considering that she owed her a favor, but luckily Chase steered her in the right direction. "Zoey, letting Coco take care of our kid would be like handing him over to a pack of wolves." "I guess you're right," Zoey responded. Finally the couple came to the conclusion that the best people to watch over their bundle of joy would be Chase's parents, who lived 15 minutes away from PCA.

While they wee getting Paul settled at Chase's parents house, Chase pulled his father aside to have a little talk. "Dad, could I ask you something?" "Sure," responded Chase's dad, "although I think it's a little late for us to have that talk." "No, not that. Dad, do you think it would be a good decision for me to ask Zoey to marry me?" Chase's dad stared at his son in awe. Were his ears deceiving him? After about 5 seconds of being in shock Chase's dad came back to reality. "Son," he said, "I don't think this is the time or place for me to give you any sort of advice. You've managed to raise a child, hold down a job, and continue to excel in school all on your own. I think if you want to propose to Zoey you should consult yourself, not someone else." "Thanks, Dad. I think."

Later that night, during the last dance of the evening Chase decided that the time was right for him to make his move. "Zoey," he whispered in her ear. "There's been something that I've been wanting to ask you ever since Paul was born." "So, what is it?" Zoey responded, slightly impatient. At that moment Chase got down on one knee, while people around them began to stare. "Zoey Brookes, will you marry me?" Zoey's mouth fell to the floor. She was at a loss for words and could not believe what she was hearing. Finally, her mouth was able to form the word 'yes'. Chase swept her up in his arms and gave her the biggest, most passionate kiss of her life.


	7. Chapter 7:Reunited

**Chapter 7: Reunited **

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine.)_

As Chase and Zoey left the prom, several thoughts ran through both of their minds. Now that they were engaged they had quite a few decisions to make. Not only did they have a wedding to plan they also had to figure out what they were going to do about college. Chase had already decided to continue working at the video store while attending classes online. On the other hand, Zoey was on the fence about her academic future. As much as she wanted to go to college she didn't want to keep leaving Paul all alone at the day care center. Furthermore, if she took classes online like Chase then she would not be able to have a traditional college experience. Besides this factor there was an even greater problem on their hands. According to Zoey's brother, Dustin, her father had gotten transferred back to the states and would be moving to California within the next few weeks. Even though he had made it clear that he never wanted to speak to his daughter again there was still a possibility that he might try to contact her, which could open up a Pandora's box of trouble for Zoey and Chase.

During the next few weeks the fiancés dealt with finals, college plans, and their wedding. Amid all this stress, Zoey's parents had just moved back into town. The couple had not yet gotten in touch with their daughter, but Zoey had a sinking feeling that a family reunion was just around the corner. To keep her mind off of this unpleasant idea Zoey spent her time taking Paul along with her on college tours. She decided that even though it would be a struggle she would take a few courses during the day. While she was touring the local business college, her cell phone rang.

"Zoey, this is your father. We need to talk.''

Zoey left the tour early and went home as fast as she could.

"What's wrong, babe?" Chase said as he took Paul out of Zoey's arms.

" My dad called me and we set up a meeting." she responded as she fell onto the couch.

" When are you seeing him?" Chase asked in a concerned voice.

" This Tuesday.''

" What does he want to talk about?" Chase asked his fiancé.

" I don't know but, I'm scared," she said as Chase placed Paul in his crib.

"Look, Zoey just try to relax. It's good that you and your Dad are going to repair your relationship."

"I guess." she responded as walked into her bedroom and got into bed.

Before long, it was Tuesday. After Zoey picked Paul up from day care she headed straight over to her parents house. She figured that if she brought Paul along with her it would help break the ice. As, she approached her parents' door she could feel her muscles tightening. She knew that she would be nervous to see her folks again but she couldn't have imagined that she'd be this petrified. She held tightly onto Paul's portable carrier as she knocked on the door. Within two seconds her father answered. " Zoey, you're right on time. Come on in."

As Zoey walked in the door she was surprised to see a smile on her dad's face. He had sounded so serious when they had spoken on the phone. Her dad continued to smile as he escorted her into the living room. When they sat down Zoey's father immediately stroke up a conversation.

"So, I see Paul's grown up since I've last seen him."

"Yeah, Dad, he'll be a year old next week."

"Wow, so um…. I heard from Dustin that you and Chase have gotten engaged."

"Yes. We're planning for an August wedding."

"Any chance your mother and I will be invited?"

"You will be, if you apologize."

This was the moment Zoey's father had been dreading. He had set up this meeting for the soul purpose of apologizing to Zoey about his attitude toward her re-adoption of Paul. But, as Zoey stared into his eyes he felt a lump develop in his throat.

"Zoey," her father began, "I know I acted unreasonably toward your decision to take back Paul. It's just I didn't want to see you go through what your experiencing now. Trying to balance being a mother, going to your classes, and having a normal life. It's difficult, even for a strong, confident girl such as you. But, you've proved to me and everyone else that you can beat all the odds and reach the top despite whatever obstacles life throws at you. So, accept my apology and please tell me your mother and I will be a part of your life again."

Zoey instantly ran over to her and through her arms around his neck. "Daddy, I can't wait to have you walk me down the aisle!", she squealed as the two continued to embrace.


	8. Chapter 8:The Wedding

**Chapter 8: The Wedding **

By: Seuss Fan

(_Note: These characters are not mine. Sabrina Banes will be played by Britney Spears. I would just like to take a minute to thank the fans of this story. This was my first story on this site and because of you guys it has become a hit. Thank you for supporting __Zoey's Baby__ 'till the end. ~Seuss Fan)_

Zoey woke up at 4 A.M. after a restless night. Her wedding was in 4 days and there were still things that needed to be planned. On the other hand, Zoey had successfully been accepted to Pacific State College. Not only were they an excellent school but also they sponsored a daycare center located two blocks from the campus. Since she was up Zoey decided to finish up some last minute wedding plans. As she began to set up her laptop, Paul began to cry. To prevent Chase from getting up Zoey went to tend to her son.

For the past two weeks Paul had been suffering from a cold. Even though the doctor reassured her that it wasn't serious Zoey couldn't help but worry. Paul's condition combined with stress over the wedding was driving Zoey crazy. Thankfully, Zoey had Chase by her side. No matter what happened Chase was always there, ready to pick up the pieces.

"I'm a lucky girl." Zoey thought to herself as she wiped Paul's nose.

For the next four days Zoey and Chase ran around like headless chickens. From putting the finishing touches on their wedding to taking care of their sick son, Zoey and Chase were the busiest they had ever been. Noticing how busy they were the couple's friends decided to intervene.

"You guys don't have to do this." Zoey said as the gang filed into their two bedroom apartment.

"Yes, we do. ", Lola responded.

"You're wedding is only two days away. You should be relaxing and getting excited. Not stressing out."

"Fine." Zoey said as she and Chase left to enjoy some alone time.

As soon as the happy couple was gone, Paul started crying.

"What do we do now?" Logan asked.

"You guys pick up the tuxes and bridesmaids dresses. We'll watch Paul," said Quinn.

"Yes, ma'am." Michael agreed as he dragged Logan out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Zoey and Chase were enjoying some much-needed down time at the movies.

"This is nice. Being together just the two of us." Chase whispered as the previews were wrapping up.

"Yea, but I miss Paul." Zoey replied.

"I miss him too, baby. But we need time away from him. And he needs to be away from us."

"You're right. We used to do things like this all the time. I think I'm becoming overprotective."

" Don't worry. You're a mother. It's natural." Chase consoled his wife as the movie started.

Zoey looked at her fiancée adoringly.

"I can't believe that in two short days we'll officially be one," she thought to herself as the opening credits ended.

Two days later, the big day had finally arrived. Since they were low on cash, Chase's parents were lending their house to the happy couple. Chase had made his way there the night with Michael and Logan before to avoid any bad luck. Without the love of her life by her side Zoey was frantic. Thankfully, her bridesmaids were there to help keep her calm.

"In just a few hours you're going to officially become Mrs. Chase Matthews." Lola said as she put the finishing touches on Zoey's hair.

"You're right. Guess it's just the nerves."

"The minute you see Chase, all of your nerves will disappear." Quinn chimed in as she took Zoey's dress out of the closet.

"Right," Zoey responded as her friends slipped the dress over her head. "Just have to think of Chase and to breathe. Chase…and breathe."

Two hours later everyone had gathered at the Matthews home for the ceremony. With only minutes left Zoey's father went to find his daughter. Zoey and her friends had been placed in the upstairs guestroom to avoid coming into contact with Chase. As her father entered the room Zoey's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she screamed as the two embraced.

"Sweetheart, you look wonderful." her father responded.

Lola and Quinn watched the spectacle before them with loving eyes. They knew how difficult the relationship between Zoey and her father had been over the past year. They were relived to see the two be so close after so much hardship.

"I think it's almost time. Girls, you better line up."

"Yes, Mr. Brooks", Lola and Quinn chimed in unison as they left the room.

"Ready to give me away Dad?" Zoey asked as she broke the hug.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. I just got you back in my life and I'm about to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me Dad. No matter what happens I will always be your daughter."

The ceremony went down without a hitch. The bride and groom recited their vows with tears of joy streaming down their faces. It was the happiest moments of both of their lives. This happiness carried over into the reception, which was held in the Matthews' backyard. After all the usual rituals took place, it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. As per Zoey and Chase's request an up and coming singer named Sabrina Baines was asked to sing the song. In the middle of the dance Zoey took her son out of her mother's arms to join her and her husband as they shared this beautiful moment.

"Cause without you; How did I get through all of my days without you? Now living with you, see everything's true. My baby it's you; my baby, my baby, my baby."

As Sabrina sang the couple eyes kept moving between their son and each other. How had they'd been able to live without their child or each other? Now they would never have to discover the answer. They were officially one family and nothing would be able to tear them apart.

_The End_


End file.
